An art for a requesting apparatus to request a calculating apparatus that does not always make a correct calculation to perform a calculation and calculate a function f using the result of the calculation is described in Non-patent literature 1. The self-corrector described in Non-patent literature 1 calculates the function f by requesting the calculating apparatus to perform the calculation a plurality of times and adopting the calculation result by majority decision (see Non-patent literature 1, for example).